


Affectionate

by upquark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, team antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upquark/pseuds/upquark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's working on her impulse control, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affectionate

Pepper had been gone from the tower for months and Tony’s eyes still look a bit lost and sad. 

Darcy’s still not sure what possessed her to do it, but she runs her fingers through Tony’s hair and kisses him on the temple. 

He was sitting on the sofa and everyone was sitting around watching tv or doing different things and Tony had said something genuinely funny instead of obnoxious and maybe it was a kind of positive reinforcement or something? She’d been returning from the kitchen with a drink and standing behind the sofa and...

Darcy had always been physically affectionate with friends, she’d just been trying to rein it in around the buff superheroes so she didn’t look like quite so much of a perv. 

Anyway now they were all staring at her, some out of the corners of their eyes trying to pretend they weren’t, but she could feel seven pairs of eyes on her. Tony had leaned his head back to stare, his eyebrows comically high. 

Darcy had never been more mortified in her life. Also, a little panicked. 

Bruce just happened to be the closest one to Tony. 

Yeah, he gave off pretty serious ‘don’t touch me’ vibes, but she could not have the Avengers thinking she had a crush on Tony Stark and she definitely couldn’t have Tony Stark thinking that because he would never ever ever shut up about it. Also, just no.

So, she buried her fingers in Bruce’s hair and bent down to kiss him on the cheek. 

He stiffened up so much that she was afraid he was gonna lock his joints and break something. So, that was sad and it...really didn’t help the situation. 

Steve was sitting on the other side of Bruce and well, once begun. 

What an adorable blush. 

Bless Thor, he never thought anything she did was odd. She might have cracked a rib on the back of his chair when he grabbed her for an over the shoulder hug though.

Clint tried to french her. Gross. She smacked him in the back of the head. 

The next two were a bit like taking her life in her hands but you can’t leave things like this half done. People get offended. 

Coulson was pretty sensitive about his hair so she just kissed him on the cheek. He took it about as stoically as possible. She was pretty sure one eyebrow rose a bit. Which, hey…

Natasha though. She reached out slowly and picked up Natasha’s hand and kissed the back of it. The woman quirked a smile at her and nodded. 

Jesus, Darcy, the things you get yourself into. Why the hell had she just done a round of kissing and petting avengers? What possible excuse could she give them that wouldn’t make her seem even more insane? Oh, right. 

“Goodnight then!” she called, even though it was like 8:30, and walked as quickly as she possibly could towards her room. Wow. That was awful, Darcy. That was really really weird even on her, admittedly heavily weighted, scale.


End file.
